


Пять из шести

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Доктор Карлайл — старый солдат и стреляный воробей. Он умеет спасать жизни и быстро принимать правильные решения. По крайней мере, пять раз из шести.Автор -Раэлла.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.





	Пять из шести

**Author's Note:**

> Разница в возрасте. Намеренное расхождение с некоторыми канонными сюжетными линиями.

1.  
Еще утром идея вновь напялить бронекостюм и взять в руки винтовку казалась ему вдохновляющей. Наслушался пропагандистской ерунды, идиот. Подозревал же, что вместо первопроходческой романтики им достанется очередная война Первого контакта. Так и вышло: новая кровь, новые потери. И в то же время — ничего нового. Беготня, пальба, лихорадочная суета над ранеными — словно он вернулся в прошлое. 

На то, чтобы понять, что старый друг безнадежно мертв, Гарри хватило одного взгляда. Но он все равно склонился над ним со сканером, отчаянно надеясь на чудо. У Алека всегда было удивительно крепкое здоровье — что ему какие-то восемь минут без кислорода? Да еще и с почти мистической штукой в голове, которую он с нетипичной для него фамильярностью прозвал СЭМом. 

Только чуда не произошло. И дело оказалось не в нехватке воздуха — какая-то неведомая сила практически выжгла Райдеру мозг. 

Рядом закричала Кора Харпер:

— Быстрее, у него отказывает сердце! — в ее голосе звенели истерические нотки. Ничего удивительного, напугана здесь была не только она.

Карлайл бросился ко второму телу. Райдер-младший был жив. Он лежал без сознания — в отцовском шлеме. И Гарри сразу стало ясно, что тут произошло. На рефлексию времени не оставалось, он взглянул на показания омни-тула, мгновенно присоединил к системе защитного костюма Скотта дополнительный кардиостимулятор и активировал инъекцию панацелина. 

— Это не травма, здесь кое-что похуже. На челнок, живо! Возвращаемся!

Как только они занесли Скотта в салон, шаттл стартовал. В висках пульсировала боль, и причиной была вовсе не перегрузка: состояние мальчишки все ухудшалось. Сканер показывал безумные вещи: электрические импульсы неслись по нервным окончаниям с бешеной скоростью — организм поворачивал вспять некроз тканей, презрев все законы физиологии. Казалось, что он перестраивает себя на клеточном уровне. Наверняка работа чертова искина, который Алек успел перелить в имплант сына. Сердце того работало на пределе, мозг был перегружен. Карлайл перенастроил систему костюма Скотта на интенсивную терапию и ввел с десяток препаратов, но будь он проклят, если полевая медицина могла здесь помочь. Как же он ненавидел это бессилие! Вся надежда оставалась на электронную сущность, ради которой Райдер пустил псу под хвост свою блестящую карьеру.

Собственное сердце Гарри отбивало, кажется, тысячу ударов в минуту, пока они мчали каталку со Скоттом в модуль СЭМа. Его руки не дрожали, когда он подключал парня напрямую к машине. Стресс окончательно догнал после, когда Гарри вышел за дверь. Голова разрывалась, к горлу подобралась тошнота, а во рту было сухо, как в пустошах Тучанки. Оставив следить за самочувствием Скотта Лекси, он добрался до медблока, вколол себе сосудорасширяющее и слоновью дозу успокоительного.

— М-да, интересный получился день, — пробормотал он, обессиленно откинувшись в кресле и закрыв глаза. — Как в старое доброе время. Для такого нужен старый добрый я. А не вот это все.

Лекси вернулась через полчаса с сияющими глазами. Кажется, ее эта встряска только взбодрила. Карлайл же утешился показаниями медицинских мониторов, подключенных к дочери Алека. После потрясений с двумя другими Райдерами сглаженные кривые, демонстрирующие состояние Сары, радовали взгляд стабильностью.

— Скотт Райдер полностью в норме. И теперь он — наш Первопроходец.

Показатели здоровья Скотта начали выравниваться сразу после подключения к СЭМу, так что новостью ее слова не стали. Гарри уже знал, что мальчишка спасен. Он посмотрел на Лекси, задумчиво склонив голову:

— Послушай, доктор Т’Перо, а ведь это отличный способ получить уникальный опыт.

— Ты о чем? — нахмурилась она. — Мое участие в реанимации минимально. Это было твоей идеей. И я искренне надеюсь, что подобное мне никогда не пригодится.

— За малышом надо приглядывать. Я видел, как он рискует — только успевай ставки делать. Мне кажется, у тебя это выйдет лучше, чем у меня. Я имею в виду присмотр, а не тотализатор.

— Что? — переспросила Лекси удивленно. — Снова шутишь?

Карлайл вздохнул и пригладил волосы. 

— Мы с тобой знакомы почти десять лет. Скажи, я сильно сдал в последнее время?

В ее взгляде появилось замешательство:

— Никогда не отправилась бы в другую галактику под началом человека, неспособного оценить свое здоровье. Все тесты говорят, что ты в прекрасной форме, Гарри. Почему ты заговорил об этом?

— Лекси, я навидался достаточно дерьма, чтобы узнавать эти симптомы, — он спрятал смущение за усмешкой. — Я военный врач — три ранения, четыре медали. Но мне никогда не было так паршиво, как сегодня. Стрессовая ситуация едва не превратила меня из профессионала в пыжака. И поэтому я хочу предложить тебе свое место в команде Первопроходца. Ему нужен кто-то, в чьей голове при повышенных нагрузках не взрывается ядерная граната.

Разумеется, Лекси дала себя уговорить. Карлайл не сомневался, что так и будет. Ему даже не пришлось выкатывать тяжелую артиллерию в виде предполагаемых славы, лучшей зарплаты и боевых надбавок. Любознательность доктора Т’Перо бежала впереди ее честолюбия. А ему самому хватало осознания, что он спасет еще одного Райдера.

Одну.

2.  
Саре досталась не только фамильная упрямая челюсть, но и отцовское крепкое здоровье. А вот с везением было явно похуже. С другой стороны, если бы ее разморозили первой, она могла бы угодить на место брата. Карлайл не думал, что Райдера-младшего свалившиеся на него обязанности привели в восторг. Его везение тоже казалось ему сомнительным. Скотт заглянул в криоотсек, как только окончательно пришел в себя. Парень старался держаться бодро и даже пытался острить, но было видно, как его размазало. Сколько им? По двадцать два? Совсем еще дети.

...Его Эрику вечные двадцать пять. Погиб в стычке с пиратами. Он не мог его не вспомнить сейчас.

Гарри был ужасным отцом. Таким же ужасным, как и Алек. А мужем еще худшим — слишком в разных сферах лежали их с Эдит интересы. Врач и актриса. Это было мило только в юности, на Земле. Поэтому он совершенно не удивился, когда по возвращении с очередной боевой операции обнаружил пустую квартиру и документы на развод, лежащие на видном месте. Он никогда не винил за это Эдит — ни тогда, ни теперь. Ей, живущей эмоциями, не хватало его внимания, не хватало его самого. Да и какой женщине понравится муж, который присутствует в семье в виде редких писем в пять строк? А в дни отпуска то сутками пропадает в госпитале, то ходит на какие-то бесконечные курсы, то читает лекции сам. «Я его почти не знал», — такое мог сказать о нем Эрик. Как и он сам о своем сыне. Но мысль о том, что теперь даже этого незнакомого сына у него нет, наполняла душу странной пустотой.

Может, поэтому его так тронула судьба молодых Райдеров? Запоздалый родительский инстинкт?

Как бы то ни было, Саре он уделял особое внимание. И как врач, и как друг ее отца. В клинике на Цитадели, где он служил последние десять лет, доктора-азари утверждали, что с пациентами, находящимися в коме, нужно чаще разговаривать, желательно о чем-то для них важном. Суеверие, стойко продержавшееся в земной медицине сотни лет, неожиданно получило научное обоснование. Так что Гарри каждый день присаживался рядом с Сарой и минут пятнадцать с ней беседовал — о делах на «Нексусе» и «Гиперионе», об отце и брате. Гарри вспомнил, что Сара интересовалась наукой. Правда, археологией и ксенологией, в которых сам он не смыслил примерно ни черта. Поэтому пришлось читать ей интересные статьи по ксенобиологии.

Во время чтения одной из статей к нему и пришла неожиданная мысль: а ведь импланты для связи с СЭМом вживили обоим близнецам. Изначально Гарри относился к искину с предубеждением, но все факты пока говорили в пользу машины. Что, если присутствие того в голове Сары даст положительный эффект? Вытащил же он с того света Скотта? 

СЭМа эта задача, похоже, заинтересовала. Он попросил перенести к кровати Сары кое-какое дополнительное оборудование из своего модуля. И довольно быстро сообщил о результате:

— Я получил доступ к импланту, доктор Карлайл. И установил связь с мозгом Сары. Ее мыслительные процессы в норме. Но эта связь ограниченного свойства, я не могу воздействовать на нее физически. И мое присутствие не дает эмоционального отклика, на который вы рассчитываете. 

Гарри вздохнул:

— Что ж, попробовать стоило.

— Я могу связать ее мозг с мозгом Первопроходца, — предложил СЭМ. — Возможно, это принесет нужный когнитивный эффект.

— Это реально? — он изумленно вскинул брови.

— Да, доктор Карлайл. Но ему нужно находиться рядом, квантовомеханический коммуникатор для этой цели непригоден. 

— А ты не сожжешь Скотту мозг, как Алеку? — Гарри все еще сомневался. — На Жилище-7 ты подвел своего носителя.

— Алек Райдер вынудил меня форсировать процесс, — голос СЭМа был спокоен, как всегда. — Из-за этого возник сбой. На этот раз сбой исключен, и передо мной стоит совершенно иная задача. 

— Хорошо, — с сомнением покачал головой Гарри. — Тогда отправь Райдера сюда, когда он вернется. 

Скотт вновь прибежал в криоотсек прежде всех прочих дел на «Нексусе». В его глазах горела такая сумасшедшая надежда, такая вера в чудо, что у Гарри заныло в груди. Сам он видел в этой встрече лишь шанс перехитрить физиологию. Что ему говорить, если от этого не окажется никакого толка? Дежурные врачебные фразы сейчас казались пустыми и жестокими. А если связь двух человеческих и одного машинного разума все-таки причинит людям вред? Подобного никто никогда не делал, его знаний не хватало, чтобы просчитать все риски. На всякий случай Гарри приготовил сразу две реанимационные бригады, но Райдер-младший только отмахнулся, когда он ему об этом сказал. Карлайл скупо пояснил суть идеи и предоставил действовать СЭМу. А сам занял позицию наблюдателя, готовый прервать контакт, заподозрив неладное.

Гарри слышал лишь ответные реплики Скотта, но и по ним было видно, что тот ведет разговор с деликатностью молотильщика. Первопроходец с отчаянной безжалостностью вывалил на сестру всю правду, словно карманы вывернул. Карлайл чуть не переломил пополам свой КПК, услышав, что тот понес. И когда увидел, как зачастил пульс Сары, кинулся вводить заранее подобранное успокоительное. А СЭМ разорвал связь раньше, чем Гарри успел среагировать сам.

К счастью, ущерб оказался минимальным. Мозговая активность немного возросла, но Гарри подавил облегченный вздох: далеко идущие выводы делать пока было рано. Он повернулся к Скотту со жгучим желанием отвесить ему подзатыльник, но оно моментально исчезло — слишком уж подавленным был у того вид. Карлайл поджал губы:

— Мне жаль, но это пока все, что мы могли сделать. Как только будут какие-то изменения, я тебе сообщу.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — пробормотал тот убито и покачал головой. — Я должен был что-нибудь соврать. Но Сара ненавидит, когда ей лгут. Она бы меня потом не простила. Я не слишком все испортил?

— Нет, — отозвался он уже мягче. Разумеется, откуда мальчишке понимать, что здоровье его сестры куда важнее последующих взаимоотношений? — Погоди-ка.

Гарри смешал знакомый коктейль препаратов, добавил его в кофе и принес Райдеру:

— Выпей. Нельзя идти в гости к пираньям с таким несчастным лицом. Откусят что-нибудь, и у меня прибавится работы.

Скотт сделал глоток и скривился:

— Что это?

— Успокоительное, тонизирующее и общеукрепляющее. Любимое пойло Алека. На Цитадели хлестал его литрами. Я думал, ты тоже уже живешь на этом.

Райдер фыркнул:

— Лекси обычно набрасывается на меня с инъектором. Наверное, в воспитательных целях. Спасибо еще раз. Мне пора, док. Пока, Сара. Веди себя хорошо, слушайся Гарри, — Скотт потрепал ее по волосам и ушел.

Карлайл проводил его сочувствующим взглядом. 

— Не такая уж и страшная это была ошибка, если подумать. Самые страшные у него еще впереди, — проворчал он, по уже приобретенной привычке обращаясь к Саре. — У каждого, кто решает за других, есть за спиной свое кладбище... Не бойся, тебя я ему в обиду не дам, — Гарри усмехнулся и пошел давать отбой реанимационным бригадам.

 

3.  
Прошла всего пара месяцев, когда Карлайлу самому захотелось рвать на себе волосы из-за допущенной ошибки — из тех, что приводят к катастрофе. Ошибку звали Рут Беккер, ее протащил на борт его подчиненный, и она являлась носительницей самой опасной в старой галактике инфекции. Гарри подозревал, что штамм не был продуктом мутации, как твердили СМИ, а родился в какой-нибудь закрытой лаборатории. Может, даже и церберовской — зря, что ли, на них было принято валить все подряд? Так или иначе, перед TH-314 оказались уязвимы все расы Млечного Пути, от него не изобрели вакцину, он передавался воздушно-капельным путем и в ста процентах случаев заканчивался смертью. Просто чудо, что Гарри взялся проверять последствия разморозки Рут Беккер лично и смог разглядеть в симптомах обычной после выхода из криостаза лихорадки признаки совсем другого заболевания.

Если быть точным, ошибок Гарри наделал сразу три. Во-первых, перед отлетом проверил только медкарту, а не саму родственницу Чарли. Хотя прекрасно знал — там, где начинаются родственные связи, заканчивается критическое восприятие реальности. Разумеется, медкарта оказалась фальшивкой. Во-вторых, он прошляпил момент, когда Чарли разморозил свою тетку. А в-третьих, непростительно упустил время. У него не было доказательств, что шустрый медтехник устроил это нарочно. Но то, что он очень вовремя сбежал в АПЕКС, благо, брали туда сейчас всех подряд, не могло не настораживать. В общем, Чарли улетел черт знает куда, а его зараженная, но, хвала всем богам, пока еще не заразная родственница взяла и испарилась.

Самое дрянное, работать открыто было абсолютно невозможно. Едва определив TH-314, Карлайл по громкой связи попросил Беккер пройти в медблок за уточнением кое-каких деталей из личного дела. Результата это не дало. Пришлось сделать частный запрос и выяснить, что Рут уже успела пройти иммиграционный контроль, но до жилья так и не добралась. Потеряв след, Гарри немедленно известил о своем промахе Данн. И та категорически запретила ему делать официальный доклад и разглашать информацию. По ее словам, выбор перед ними стоял так себе: вызвать панику или дать шанс пандемии. Нозоми ужасно боялась, что суматоха, поднятая раньше времени, да еще не совсем адекватным руководством, угробит шаткое равновесие, установившееся на «Нексусе». Но Гарри думал, что капитан вдобавок ко всему испугалась за собственную шкуру. Впрочем, для него-то никакого выбора не было. Он не позволил втянуть себя в никому не нужный спор и направился прямиком к Кеш. Если уж нарушать приказы, так в хорошей компании.

Накмор выслушала его предложение и спокойно пробасила:

— Нет, симуляция разгерметизации не подойдет. А вот утечка нулевого элемента — вполне. И тогда поиски Беккер можно будет замаскировать под детоксикацию помещений. Возвращайся к себе, Гарри. Мы с ребятами все организуем.

Он едва успел зайти в криоотсек, как по станции разнесся сигнал тревоги «Белый ключ», предупреждающий о технологическом заражении воздуха. Переборки немедленно оказались заблокированы, Кеш голосом добродушной тетушки попросила всех соблюдать спокойствие и предупредила, что на поиск места утечки нулевого элемента команде техников потребуется какое-то время.

Гарри немного выдохнул. Неизвестно, где находилась Рут, но по его подсчетам заболевание еще не успело перейти в заразную стадию. Кажется, эпидемии им избежать все же удалось. О тех, кто оказался заперт в одном отсеке с Рут, Гарри старался не думать. А потом на его омни-тул пришел вызов от капитана. Данн была в ярости:

— Что это за трюки, Гарри?!

— Какие еще трюки? — спросил он не менее сердито. — Нозоми, не морочь мне голову, я готовлю лазарет к приему отравившихся.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась она после короткой паузы. — Поговорим позже.

Через полчаса на его омни-туле вновь замигал сигнал вызова:

— Мы только что закончили проверять стыковочный отсек, — все так же спокойно сообщила Кеш. — Рут Беккер не нашли, зато нашли техника, на которого она напала, чтобы угнать челнок, — Карлайл сдавленно застонал — значит, болезнь перешла во вторую стадию, характеризующуюся паранойей. А Накмор продолжила: — Я сообщаю об обнаружении и локализации места утечки, а потом открываю переборки. Если тебе это поможет: Самуэль сказал, что повредил корпус угнанного корабля горелкой. Теоретически, его теперь можно отследить по радиационному шлейфу. Не знаю, кто будет этим заниматься, но точно не я. Может, Кандрос? До связи, Гарри. 

Еще до того, как прозвучал сигнал отмены тревоги, Карлайл уже знал, к кому обратится.

— СЭМ, передай Первопроходцу: нам срочно нужна его помощь. Сейчас перешлю письмо с подробностями. Только сделай так, чтобы никто, кроме Райдера, его не прочитал.

Кажется, расписывая угрозу эпидемии, Гарри немного сгустил краски, потому что Скотт ответил мгновенно:

— Вылетели на «Нексус». Прибудем через пару часов и сразу начнем преследование. Суви говорит, что сможет засечь челнок.

— Спасибо, Скотт. Не забудь надеть шлем — у Рут вот-вот начнется третья фаза заболевания. И захвати криокапсулу — она нужна живой. Нужно провести эпидрасследование: где она подцепила эту дрянь и успела ли кого-то заразить? Постарайся ее не пристрелить. 

— Постараюсь, — голос Райдера-младшего был полон сомнения, и Гарри не мог его за это винить. 

Для него самого Рут в первую очередь была женщиной, страдающей от опасной болезни, и лишь во вторую — угрозой. Наверняка, он думал бы по-другому, окажись Беккер до сих пор запертой в отсеке с другими поселенцами, но воображение никогда не было его сильной стороной. 

Так или иначе, решать, что делать с беглянкой, все равно Скотту. Погоня может окончиться чем угодно, но если TH-314 — все-таки биологическое оружие, в криозаморозке имеет шанс находиться еще одна бомба замедленного действия. И значит его ждет долгая и нудная перепроверка анализов почти двадцати тысяч колонистов.

— Проклятье, — пробурчал Гарри. — Найду Чарли — сломаю ему нос.

 

4.  
Извещатель омни-тула разбудил его посреди ночи — у Сары Райдер начали повышаться температура и давление. Однако динамика была не тревожащей, а совсем наоборот. По всем признакам, его пациентка начала медленно выходить из комы. Гарри мгновенно оделся и поспешил в медблок.

— Что ж, спящая красавица, если все будет хорошо, уже вечером мои монологи превратятся в разговор, — пообещал ей Карлайл.

А позже, меняя настройки медоборудования, поймал себя на том, что напевает под нос какой-то легкомысленный азарийский мотивчик. 

Когда веки Сары затрепетали, и она медленно открыла глаза, Гарри против воли ей улыбнулся:

— С возвращением!

Ответной улыбки не последовало. Ее взгляд настороженно метнулся по сторонам, а потом остановился на нем. Точки зрачков казались двумя прицелами:

— Это «Гиперион» или «Нексус»? — голос у нее был слабым и хриплым, но при этом удивительно настойчивым.

— Это «Гиперион», Сара. Ты в медотсеке, и я — твой лечащий врач. 

— Скотт сказал, что отец умер, — она сглотнула. — Это ведь был не сон? 

— Никаких расспросов! — Гарри нахмурился и скрестил на груди руки. — Это абсолютно противопоказано.

Она смерила его вызывающим взглядом. Получилось не особенно грозно, но мониторы тут же показали учащающийся пульс и выплеск норадреналина, гормона злости.

— Напоминаю, я из команды Первопроходца! Мне нужно лететь к брату! Вколите мне стимуляторы, и дело с концом.

— Напоминаю, лечение назначают врачи, а не пациенты, — ответил он ледяным тоном.

— Позовите капитана Данн! — потребовала Сара, упрямо набычившись. Точь-в-точь, как Алек в свои двадцать пять.

— В медотсеке капитан — это я! — Гарри позволил себе слегка повысить голос — для большей убедительности. — А может даже и адмирал.

Она яростно засопела и попыталась встать. Мониторы утверждали, что состояние у Райдер не ахти, и вряд ли у нее получится самостоятельно хотя бы принять вертикальное положение. Но на то, чтобы приподняться на локте, сил ей хватило. Пришлось аккуратно уложить ее обратно и пригрозить:

— Будешь своевольничать — запру в медкапсуле. Я не шучу.

Гарри никак не мог разобраться, что заставляет Сару спорить — фамильное упрямство, шок или острейшее шило в заднице.

— Это нечестно, — сердито пробормотала она, откидываясь обратно на подушку. — Скотти наверняка снова куда-нибудь влип. Я же его знаю! Вы все сговорились.

Шило, решил Карлайл, десятидюймовое, не меньше. И активировал подачу успокоительного в капельницу.

— Точно, — проворчал он вслух. — Только для этого в Андромеду и летели. Испортить жизнь вздорной девчонке.

Сара помолчала, а потом тяжело вздохнула:

— Ладно, доктор Карлайл. Один-ноль. Тогда лечите меня побыстрее.

— Минуты лишней тут не продержу, — пообещал тот самым суровым своим тоном. — Зачем мне лишняя головная боль?

Ее лицо сделалось рассеянным — лекарства начали действовать.

— Кстати, доктор, — пробормотала она, стараясь моргать пореже. — А какого черта вы мне все это время снились?..

И Сара снова уснула. На этот раз нормальным, крепким сном — предвестником выздоровления. Гарри усмехнулся, а потом спрятал стопку медицинских журналов, лежащих у ее изголовья, в свой стол. 

Каждый военврач — немного психолог, и он не мог не заметить, в какую глубокую депрессию нырнула Сара после пробуждения. Ему снова пришлось ежедневно к ней заглядывать и заводить монологи — отвечать она поначалу не хотела, а если отвечала, то сухо и односложно. Для того, чтобы вытянуть из нее эмоции, Гарри пришлось повторить рассказ о совместных приключениях с Алеком, и это помогло. Причем не так, как он рассчитывал.

— У меня ощущение, что я это слышала, — сказала Сара. — Хотя отец с нами воспоминаниями точно не делился. 

— Доктор Карлайл разговаривал с тобой, когда ты находилась в коме. Это вызывало реакцию мозга и способствовало выздоровлению, — с потрохами сдал его искин. 

— СЭМ, разве я просил тебя ассистировать? — спросил Гарри с некоторым раздражением.

— Прошу прощения, доктор Карлайл.

— А, так вот откуда эти сны, — Сара слабо улыбнулась и посмотрела на него с любопытством.

После этого она наконец начала с ним общаться, и постепенно отчуждение ушло — вместе с депрессией. Уже через месяц они стали почти что приятелями. А потом на «Нексус» вернулся Скотт, и Сара ожила окончательно. 

За первой семейной встречей последовала вторая. А потом Скотт выпросил у Гарри разрешение на визит всей своей команды, и медблок на время превратился в карнавал в Рио. Карлайл выгнал всех лишь после того, как они окончательно расшумелись и закатали в свой клубок остальных пациентов. 

Положительные эмоции тоже бывают слишком сильными. Особенно, если пытаешься навеселиться впрок — вскоре после этого Скотт снова надолго пропал.

Между тем, поправка Сары шла по графику. То есть, по ее мнению, безобразно медленно. Со временем она с этим почти смирилась и даже перестала поторапливать Гарри. Но у них находилась масса других поводов для споров.

— Поверить не могу, — простонала она, просматривая запись с Айи. — Мой доблестный братец отправился на дипломатическую миссию в маечке с Бласто?! Какой позор.

— Мне кажется, это был хитрый ход, — Гарри заглянул ей через плечо, хотя снимки первого контакта с ангара видел уже не раз. — Безобидный вид, открытые руки, одежда, под которой не спрячешь оружие. Лучший способ продемонстрировать доброжелательность и миролюбие.

— Слабоумие и отвагу, — пробурчала она. — Это же Скотт, док, откуда там хитрость?

— Ты несправедлива. Он многого добился. По-моему, в тебе говорит зависть, — Карлайл сказал это абсолютно нейтральным голосом, но Сара все равно его выкупила.

— А по-моему, вам нравится меня подкалывать! — однако, обиды в ее голосе не было. Сара выключила КПК. — Хотя, может, вы и правы. Скорей бы уже можно было вставать!

— Не терпится тоже стать героем? — вздохнул Гарри. На энтузиазм новобранцев он налюбовался досыта. И глядя сейчас в горящие воодушевлением глаза Сары, почему-то думал о сотнях проведенных операций и десятках не спасенных жизней. Эти мысли отдавались ноющим холодом где-то в подреберье.

— Не могу сидеть сложа руки. Да ладно, док, вы и без меня не соскучитесь. Там еще десять тысяч непроверенных ледышек. И Чарли до сих пор с не набитой мордой, — она весело ухмыльнулась. 

И дернул же его черт рассказать ей эту историю! 

— Какое внимание к моим проблемам, — отозвался он с сарказмом. — Еще немного — и я решу, что ты со мной кокетничаешь.

— Везет же Скотту, — вздохнула Сара, краснея и пряча взгляд. — У него приключения и добрая Лекси. А у меня только злой доктор Гарри, который все время дразнится и не разрешает вставать.

— Если будешь себя хорошо вести, на следующей неделе разрешу, — великодушно пообещал Карлайл. — И даже прогуляю по «Гипериону»... до атриума и обратно.

— Вот здорово, — в этой реплике сомнения было куда больше, чем радости. — А до «Нексуса» проводите?

— На «Нексус» тебе еще рано. Не торопи события, Сара. 

 

5.  
Но вышло так, что события поторопили их сами.

Точнее, подхватили и поволокли, словно варрен добычу.

Сигнал тревоги прозвучал внезапно — как это обычно с ним бывает. «Красный град» — атака неизвестного противника. По боевому расписанию Гарри должен был начать подготовку криоотсека к режиму повышенной безопасности. Судя по всему, расписание составлял полный болван. Все команды бортовой компьютер отдавал автоматически — шум двигателей, переводящих самый важный отсек «Гипериона» на гироскопические подвески, говорил о реальности угрозы куда больше, чем вой сирены. Как и опускающиеся дополнительные переборки. Все, что на самом деле требовалось от Карлайла — проследить, чтобы пациентов переместили в медкапсулы, накачав успокоительным, а потом надежно их закрепили. На самом деле, медтехники были способны справиться с этим и без его помощи, а боевой опыт Гарри куда больше пригодился бы обороняющимся. 

Сперва Карлайл не намеревался заново нарушать приказ. Но потом увидел Сару, переодетую в броню. Она почти бегом направлялась к выходу.

— Ты куда?! — остановил он ее.

Вид у Райдер был бледным, но решительным:

— Проблема, док. Архонт разорвал связь Скотта с СЭМом. Если я сейчас же не восстановлю базовые функции вручную — он умрет... — а потом ее голос все-таки сорвался: — Гарри, это не просто атака — кеттам нужны СЭМ и я! Точнее, мой имплант. Архонт собирается захватить управление Меридианом и всех уничтожить.

— Проклятье! — для того, чтобы нарисовать эту картину, особого воображения не требовалось. — Как врач, я несу ответственность за твое здоровье. Идем, я тебя провожу.

— До атриума? — усмехнулась Сара. Губы у нее слегка дрожали. 

Гарри мельком посмотрел на своем омни-туле показания датчиков, все еще закрепленных на ее теле, — пульс частил, давление поднялось чуть выше нормы, но в крови опять преобладал норадреналин. Хороший признак — она не трусила, а злилась. 

— До блока управления связи. Но сначала найдем нам оружие и зарядим лекарством бронекостюм. Выберемся из медотсека и пойдем служебным тоннелем. Так быстрее, и меньше шансов встретить врага. 

На кеттов они все-таки нарвались. Стреляла Сара просто отлично — быстро, точно, экономно. На рожон не лезла, но и не паниковала. Интересные навыки для охранника археологов. Кажется, Алек все-таки уделял детям внимание. 

— Гарри, СЭМ сказал, что вы с Сарой идете к передатчику. Сворачивайте в вентиляционную шахту, мы вас встретим на выходе! — раздался в наушнике голос Данн. — Мы устроили баррикаду на подступах к блоку связи. Если выживем — получишь выговор за самоуправство!

На выходе из шахты их встретили не только капитан с частью экипажа, но и отряд кеттов. Перестрелка затянулась, Гарри пришлось отвлечься на раненых, и Данн приказала:

— Сара, беги к квантовой. Мы тебя прикроем.

— Сигнал передатчика наверняка засекут. Нельзя отпускать ее одну! — резко возразил Гарри.

— А если я промедлю, Скотт погибнет, — Сара упрямо нахмурилась. — Главное, чтобы он выжил. А потом он непременно что-нибудь придумает! Я пошла.

Омни-тул показал — сердце Сары стучало в бешеном темпе, но в целом она держалась молодцом.

— Удачи, Райдер! — крикнул он ей в спину. Его собственное сердце обдало предательским ледяным жжением, но он велел тревоге заткнуться.

Первую атаку они отбили. Но когда пошла вторая волна, боеспособность их группы совсем упала.

— Уводи раненых, Гарри, — решила Данн. — В медблок. Ты за него отвечаешь головой. Там наша последняя линия обороны.

— Если я уйду — вас тут окончательно перестреляют.

— Если не уйдешь — ляжем все. Уводи раненых, я сказала!

Карлайл скрипнул зубами. Она была права.

— Постарайся не умереть, Нозоми. Черт с ним, с выговором.

— Да живее, черт тебя подери! 

Прорываться обратно пришлось с боем, и одного бойца они все же потеряли. Гарри передал отряд на руки медтехникам и пересчитал собравшийся в медблоке состав. Похоже, все, кто мог эвакуироваться с захваченных палуб, уже это сделали. Остальные собрались тут еще раньше. СЭМ перестал отвечать на запросы, и они окончательно потеряли связь с остальным кораблем.

— Кто умеет — может начинать молиться, — предложил Гарри мрачно и намертво заблокировал отсек. 

Все, что им оставалось — ждать, когда их спасут. Теперь для того, чтобы попасть внутрь, противнику пришлось бы воспользоваться резаками. А это значит, они выгадали пару-тройку часов форы. 

Карлайл вновь посмотрел на телебиометрию Сары. «Жива», — вырвался у него облегченный вздох. Однако, судя по показателям, она была без сознания. Никаких повреждений и серьезных дисфункций не наблюдалось, скорее всего, ее захватили в плен и отключили каким-нибудь шокером. Гарри на свой страх и риск отдал бронекостюму приказ впрыснуть ей небольшую дозу адреналина. Раз сигнал прошел — значит, Сара все еще находилась где-то неподалеку на корабле. Кто знает, вдруг это даст ей шанс спастись?

Гарри не усидел на месте и принялся расхаживать по ставшему тесным медблоку. В груди свирепо трепыхался холодный, как лед, кликсен, готовый вот-вот взорваться.

Довольно скоро бортовой компьютер доложил о попытке взлома шлюза, а потом — о воздействии на него высокотемпературным резаком. Однако спустя полчаса кетты бросили начатое на полдороги. Затем свет в отсеке мигнул, и энергопитание перешло на аварийный режим. За бортом явно что-то происходило — Гарри надеялся, что бой.

Он не сводил взгляда с омни-тула. Все это время реакции Сары выдавали лишь волнение и злость, но потом сосуды ее мозга резко сузились, давление подскочило, сердце засбоило, и нервная система среагировала на сильную боль. Гарри выругался, впрыскивая препарат за препаратом. Он боролся с симптомами и понятия не имел — что у нее происходит на самом деле. Гипертонический криз из-за стресса? Травмирующий контакт с СЭМом? Пытки? Он сглаживал тревожащие реакции, как мог, но запас лекарств в бронекостюме не был бесконечен.

— Держись, девочка моя! — эти слова прозвучали, словно заклинание.

Враждебное воздействие прекратилось, и Сара снова потеряла сознание. Гарри вытер со лба пот. Ее состояние оставалось тяжелым. Карлайл вновь принялся нарезать круги по медотсеку. Успокаивало лишь то, что, похоже, Архонту она была нужна живой.

Еще через полчаса связь с бронекостюмом пропала, а энергопитание отсека упало, словно кто-то попытался насолить им хотя бы так. При обращении к СЭМу система не просто смолчала, как раньше, а сперва зависла, а потом выдала ответ: «Объект не найден». Гарри остановился, а потом решительно направился в свой кабинет, перезарядил пистолет, надел броню и закрепил на спине рюкзак с походным медоборудованием.

— Ханс, Джордан, — подозвал он помощников. — Я попробую разобраться, что там происходит. А если повезет, восстановлю подачу энергии. Шлюз за мной придется закрыть вручную.

Кеттов на «Гиперионе» не оказалось. Зато на мостике Гарри обнаружил Данн — с проломленным черепом, но все еще живую. Карлайл быстро просканировал рану, включил рацию и питание в криоотсеке, и только потом приступил к реанимации. 

— «Гиперион» на связи! Говорит доктор Карлайл. Меня кто-нибудь слышит? — не отрываясь от предоперационной подготовки, спросил он эфир.

— Гарри! — голос Скотта бы испуганным. — Что там у вас, черт побери, творится?!

— Кетты ушли и забрали с собой Сару и СЭМа. Криоотсек в безопасности. Данн ранена, оказываю ей помощь. Корабль, кажется, падает, — ответил он по возможности спокойно. — Я понятия не имею, где мы. Обзорный экран показывает какую-то фантасмагорию, как на Цитадели. 

— Кто-нибудь, десантируйтесь на «Гиперион» и возьмите на себя управление! — приказал Райдер. — А я найду Архонта и Сару. Мы на Меридиане, док.

— А я на мостике и в ближайшее время вряд ли куда-то уйду. Постарайся вытащить ее живой, Скотт. Отключаюсь от общего канала — отвлекает. Нейрохирургия — она такая.

Через какое-то время его вызвали по личному каналу:

— Это Первопроходец Сарисса. Мы на борту. Идем на мостик.

— Отлично, — буркнул Гарри в комм, накладывая панацелин на поврежденный участок мозга Данн. — Постарайтесь не слишком раскачивать корабль.

— Боюсь, что нас все же тряхнет, доктор, — предупредила Сарисса, сев в капитанское кресло и оглядев приборную панель. — Посадка будет жесткой. Половина систем не работает.

— Проклятье!.. Я вас понял. Делайте свое дело, — Карлайл надежно зафиксировал тело Нозоми в кресле и, вооружившись хирургическим степлером, принялся накладывать швы. Последние скобы пришлось ставить уже при начинающейся перегрузке.

Швырнуло их здорово. Если бы не биотический щит азари — размазало бы по мостику ровным слоем.

— Фух, — пробормотал Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. — Отличная посадка, спасибо, Первопроходец, — а затем потянулся к микрофону: — Эй, в криоотсеке — все живы? Можете открывать шлюз. Срочно доставьте на мостик медкапсулу для капитана Данн и кофе для меня. А потом начинаем готовиться к приему раненых. Боюсь, у нас скоро будет аврал...

 

6.  
Сару они с Лекси решили погрузить в искусственную кому. Архонт, насильно устроивший из головы Райдер хост, нанес ее здоровью серьезный ущерб, и операцию по извлечению СЭМа обратно в ядро «Гипериона» она рисковала попросту не пережить. 

Перед тем как снова улечься в медкапсулу, Сара поймала Гарри за руку:

— СЭМ сказал, что ты спас мне жизнь. Спасибо!

— Я же обещал за тобой присматривать, — он слегка сжал ее ладонь: — Увидимся через пару недель! — и закрыл крышку капсулы.

Раньше он никогда не испытывал неловкости от благодарностей пациентов. Что за чертовщина? Раздумывать об этом было некогда — раненые, заполнившие медотсек, требовали его безраздельного внимания.

Позже, когда большая часть пациентов уверенно пошла на поправку, у него появилось время все обдумать. И собственные мысли здорово его обескуражили. 

Он опять ежедневно подходил к Саре, выкраивая хотя бы пару минут на то, чтобы пересказать ей последние новости. Помимо воли считал, сколько дней осталось до ее высвобождения из капсулы. Улыбался, вспоминая их шутливые перепалки. А глядя на кривые графиков, рассказывающих о ее выздоровлении, не просто улыбался, а снова начинал тихонько напевать. 

— Безобразие, — проворчал Гарри. С него, будто сухая шелуха, осыпались лет тридцать, заставив расправить плечи и вдохнуть легко, полной грудью… А потом криво усмехнулся, посмотрев на свое отражение в блестящем колпаке медкапсулы.

В день, когда Сару вывели из комы и выпустили из заточения, Скотт вновь устроил в медотсеке небольшой праздник, а потом заявил, что сестра заслужила отдых в нормальных условиях, и перевез ее в каюту отца. 

Все показатели датчиков, облепивших Сару, выводились на монитор Гарри в медблоке, лекарства подавались в кровь одним нажатием кнопки, так что формальных поводов ее навещать не было.

Через пару дней Гарри плюнул и пришел без повода.

— Привет, док! — Сара отложила КПК и улыбнулась. 

Комната была уставлена вазами со свежими цветами, собранными где-то на Меридиане, а столик рядом с кроватью завален подарками. Ему стало неловко за то, что он пришел с пустыми руками.

— Скучать тебе не дают, как я посмотрю, — он кивнул на столик. — Не успела встать на ноги, а уже героиня. 

— Скучаю, и еще как! В медотсеке и то было веселее. Я тут чаще лежу одна — Скотт почти все время носится где-то на «Буре». А своих друзей я завести не успела... Кроме тебя, — она кашлянула и зачем-то опять заглянула в КПК. — Скоро мне можно будет вставать?

— Да, я как раз об этом и хотел сказать. Через пару дней можно будет немного пройтись.

— До атриума и обратно? — она посмотрела на него в упор.

— Знаешь, в Порт-Меридиане открыли первый бар...

«Почему бы нам не прогуляться туда?» — едва не сказал Гарри, но вовремя прикусил язык. 

Кажется, пришла пора напомнить себе о врачебной этике.

И о возрасте, старый дурак.

— Когда вернется Скотт, можешь сходить с ним, — он принужденно улыбнулся. 

Так глупо, как сейчас, он еще никогда себя не чувствовал.

Сара продолжала его разглядывать, чуть склонив голову.

— Ну, мне пора. Я, в общем-то, по дороге заглянул, — заторопился Карлайл. — Раненые почти все выписались, пошли размороженные. Дел невпроворот.

— Эй, док, — окликнула его Сара уже у двери.

Он обернулся. Под ребрами заклокотала лава — яростно и испуганно.

— Ты же знаешь, что у нас с СЭМом связь сейчас такая же тесная, как и у Скотта? А в джардаан я теперь разбираюсь едва ли не лучше всех в Элее. На «Нексусе» решили выдать мне собственный корабль. Чем больше Первопроходцев, тем лучше, так ведь? — она улыбнулась нерешительно, с надеждой: — Пойдешь в мою команду?

Лава вытекла из-под ребер и полилась по крови. «Это очень, очень плохая идея. Просто ужасная!» — хотел сказать он. И услышал свой голос:

— В конце концов, разве не за этим я сюда прилетел?


End file.
